


樱桃带刺回礼

by ririkohoshino



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririkohoshino/pseuds/ririkohoshino
Summary: WARNING：双性转百合、PWP、很雷、不喜勿入御姐冷淡杀人魔徐仁语 x 蛇蝎援交少女陆东智
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 13





	樱桃带刺回礼

01

无眠的深夜里，游走在街道上的灵魂随路灯的间隔而闪烁。她拨弄了一下自己的黑色直发，跨进了停靠在街边的那辆凯迪拉克。

酒吧街的灯红酒绿被她的冷艳气质隔绝在外，属下们纷纷在半降的车窗前道别。他们口中的“徐理事”有一张完美的虚伪面孔，涂抹过暗红色口红的薄唇上扬，纤瘦的直角肩与胸部线条流畅自然，撑起那件黑色的吊带连衣裙。经典款风衣被她披在肩上，车子发动，却没选择立刻启程。

等候了十多分钟，她开始在吵闹的街道上低速行驶，随着她行进的路线逐渐深入，一条人烟稀少的小巷出现在视野里，同时亦被轿车的前灯映出高对比度的暗影来。

透过挡风玻璃，一男一女两条忽明忽暗的身影映入眼帘，男人倒在地上，而少女则蹲在那男人的躯体旁，双手抱膝。

车灯的光洒在少女脸上，她笑得甜美生动，仿佛忘记面前还躺着一个半死不活的男人。少女站起身跑向巷尾，轻薄布料制作成的校服上衣盖不住丰满的胸脯，短裙下一截没被高筒袜遮住的白皙大腿忽隐忽现。她手里握着一瓶黄色包装的VC饮料瓶，里面的液体早就被那男人一饮而尽。

“理事姐姐，今天你来的好慢。”

女人拿出发绳将自己的长发扎成低马尾，她走下车，从后备箱里拿出了一个黑色皮箱。高跟鞋落在水泥地面上发出响声，由这天然的狭窄场景催生出回声，一声套住一声，夺走人的理智。

少女安静地跟在徐仁语身后，一言不发。但女人用钳子夹碎那男人的舌头时，陆东智还是没屏住，发出低声惊呼。惊呼过后由满意的笑填充女孩的反应方式，平日里不会关注到的细微响动在此刻被肆意放大，少女立马收了声。

女人妆容精致的面孔此刻平静如水，即使面前是一片血海，她仍旧头也不抬地写那本红色日记。额边的碎发三两落下，少女闻见她身上的樱桃香水味，看着那饱满的脸颊跟额头，一时之间精神恍惚，伸出手帮女人把头发顺回了耳后。

徐仁语并没躲，她连眼神都没动摇过一丝一毫。

处理完一切后，女人将一叠钱递给陆东智。她余光扫见少女校服上衣那两个若隐若现的凸点，形状圆润，陆东智注意到了徐仁语扫过自己双乳的视线，伸手将自己浓密的棕色卷发向前拨动，眯起眼睛撒娇。

“姐姐，他把我的胸罩都撕坏了。”

一边说着，少女便要掀起衣服来证明。

徐仁语连忙又递给陆东智一叠现金，这次女孩倒是没说什么。她擅自打开车门坐进副驾驶的位置，夹杂着一股从那男人身上惹来的血腥味。

“——下车。”

女人皱眉，声音里终于起了波澜。少女听闻这话，便抬起一双此时透着楚楚可怜的天生笑眼望向身在驾驶室的女人。

“你想干嘛？”

女人把风衣扔在后座上，问女孩。

“姐姐……”，陆东智牵住女人，引导着那只涂抹着血色指甲的莹白玉手向自己裙子的方向延伸。徐仁语并没使力抵抗，女孩细腻的手心是绝佳的热源，她软绵绵的手指此时也只是覆在女人的皮肤上。她们一同探进裙下，女孩撑开双腿。

“其实，我的内裤也被撕坏了。”

那块格子布料下的秘处，毫无遮挡物，一片濡湿。

02

少女拉着她口中的理事姐姐走进了自己的公寓。高额租金几乎都由女人承担，可她却是第一次拜访这里。

陆东智有一副天生能引诱男人犯错的皮囊，她知道自己只要张开腿，那些恶心的蛀虫便会答应她提出的任何要求——而徐仁语则热衷于让那些男人都死在她的手里。于是她们成了一对夜行者，一个作诱饵，一个做屠夫。

人命也许还不如牲畜的命可贵。滑稽的是，陆东智瞧见饭店杀活鱼的时候都要把头埋进同伴的怀里，可她见到理事姐姐杀人的时候却总是目不转睛，心里生出某种被滋养的快感来。

少女环抱住女人的腰，让手臂钻进风衣与连衣裙的空隙中。她奋力地吸入徐理事身上的樱桃香水味，缓缓闭上眼睛。女人突然把她推进毛绒玩具堆成的小山，两个人上下交叠，女人的发绳被陆东智随手扯了下来。徐仁语靠近那张粉嫩的脸庞，身下的女孩便用那双纯情的眼睛看她，像是要向自己的爱人献出初夜。

“小骗子，别用这种眼神看我。”

少女眼神骤变，她揽过女人削瘦平直的肩膀，在女人的耳边吹风——

“帮我舔舔好吗？理事姐姐。”

女人把手伸进女孩的制服衬衣下摆，捏住了一团柔软的云，粉红色的茱萸挺立在那，女人隔着衬衣用舌尖逗弄起女孩的性征。陆东智的嘴边倾泻出呻吟，却让徐仁语的心里瞬间梗住一口气。

“在我面前就别装了。”

“谁说的……我没装，是姐姐的嘴太厉害了。”

她挺起自己的双乳，奋力想要都送进女人的嘴里去。制服的蓝色格子裙上晕开了一小片，少女并起双腿，难耐地摩擦着自己的花心。女人跨坐在少女的身上直起身，脱掉自己的连衣裙。

——原来理事姐姐也没穿内衣。

她的皮肤紧实细腻，肌肉线条流畅——这是一具注重保养的健康躯体，与病态的灵魂形成鲜明对比。她比少女还要瘦一些，只是骨架显然因身高的原因而被放大，一对纤细的长腿袒露在陆东智面前，少女的身体里涌起一阵热浪，身下的两片花瓣变得一塌糊涂。

陆东智猛地抬起身子，位置倒转，徐仁语躺进了毛绒玩具爱好者的天堂，身上那颗一样毛茸茸的头则埋进了女人的腿间，她跪在地毯上，两只手抚摸着女人的腰身。女孩用舌头去挑逗女人的花瓣，然后吻住了花蕊，女人浑身颤栗。她从来没被人如此对待过，男人没法挑起她的性欲望，因此女人认定自己是无性恋者。

——难道性冷淡被治好了吗？还是说，她只是对男人性冷淡。

少女用舌尖拨弄女人欲望的原点，她蓬松的自来卷髪摩擦着女人脆弱的大腿内侧肌肤，女人很快便感受到了陌生的快感，又痒又热的秘处流出代表着投入感的体液。

“理事姐姐……”，少女痒得不行，她那具早已对性爱轻车熟路的身体难以承受这种空虚感，于是选择一边用右手抚慰自己的花核，一边用嘴满足身下的女人，“你好甜啊……为什么哪里都是樱桃味啊。”

少女的妆容被蹭掉了一大半，她意乱情迷的眼睛逐渐失去焦点，嘴唇与下巴上则沾着唾液与体液的结合物。

——哪里有樱桃味，是自己的香水吗？

女人没吐露出自己的腹诽，而是用手指掐住少女的下巴，把她从身下带到面前。两个人缠住对方，少女扭动腰身，让两朵花瓣磨合。她们化作两潭春水，在粉红色的房间里体会只有性与爱的世界，即使只有那么一瞬间，她们也忘记了杀戮与死亡。

03

少女抱住徐仁语的脖子，用断断续续的声音吐露自己的爱意，她说自己从第一次看到女人犯下杀伐的时候便喜欢上了她。

“嗯……是…每次见到你……我都要湿了。”

——小骗子又在演戏吗？

徐仁语不知道该怎么回应，便将身下的动作加快，一把捞起少女，亲吻起那张娇媚的小脸来。

“我…喜欢你、我…喜欢你。只要你想杀人，我就愿意一辈子做诱饵……” 

亲吻的间隙，少女的嘴里蹦出这样一句话来。

“小骗子，你疯了吗？”

“我因为你疯了……”

陆东智躺在女人的胸口，双眼失神，喃喃自语。

04

徐仁语醒过来的时候，才发觉四周一片狼藉。

嗓子嘶哑得生疼——她把少女安抚在沙发上，起身想去厨房讨口水喝。

打开冰箱的时候，灯光刺眼，女人恢复了视觉之后突然愣在了原地。

她跑回陆东智身边，把半梦半醒里的女孩叫醒——

“小骗子，原来你说的是真的。”

少女揉了揉眼睛，凌乱的自来卷缠在一起，盖住她的肩膀。

女人低头啃住了少女的嘴唇，她们在黑暗里含住对方的笑意，让喜悦流动于肌肤之间。

远处的冰箱门被徐仁语忘在脑后，顺着白光望进去，是几袋被装得满满当当的樱桃，一个个饱满鲜嫩，像小人国居民的心脏——陆东智就是这样把自己献给了徐仁语，她妄想自己能变作樱桃，仿佛只要这样，理事姐姐总有一天便会爱上她这颗果实。

“啊？你刚才说什么？”，少女彻底醒了过来。

女人把头靠在了少女的颈窝里，满足地笑着——

“我说，我也喜欢你。”

— THE END —


End file.
